


Superheroes and Sexy Times

by RossLalonde



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Spoilers, Threesome, lots of build up, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Leo, and Nico all get together to watch the new Captain America: Civil War. But as they watch, Leo begins to draw parallels between the movie and real life, causing him to question his relationship with his two best friends that seem to be slowly isolating themselves from him. </p><p>This is a request AND part of my Ways to Say I Love You series, based on a prompt by RedTears and the prompt "in a blissful sigh as you sleep" from the meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes and Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I did some sin with these three. This took a little bit longer than I had hoped for but I feel really good about it. The prompt didn't actually say this should be nsfw but I took it upon myself to give you the sin you all deserve. Warning, there are some spoilers for the movie, but not many. Still, if you haven't seen it, proceed with caution. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Everything was set up perfectly. 

Each one of them had been given a special task in preparation for movie night. Leo was in charge of securing the server and the movie, Jason was in charge of making sure they had a sufficient pillow fort to watch from, and Nico was on snack duty. 

The three of them had been waiting for as long as they could remember to see this movie. After Avengers: Age of Ultron, the wait for Captain America: Civil War had been agonizing. Ever since the three had discovered they all had a love for the Avengers, Jason had suggested they watch the movies together as they came out. The trio had been through The Hulk, all the Iron Man movies, and the Thor movies together, and the tradition would continue with the latest release in the Avenger franchise. 

Jason had everything set up for that night in his cabin, with the bunks all pushed off to one side, it was easy to create a nice comfy space for them to watch in. They had decided that Cabin 1 was the perfect place to binge, given that Jason was its only occupant. The only trouble they ran across was the especially loud cracks of thunder during the Thor movies. Apparently Zeus didn’t really like the ironic nature of the situation. 

It was just past curfew when a knock came from the door. Jason quickly raced across the room and flung it open, grinning at the sight of Leo with a silver laptop and Nico with three bags filled to the brim with chips and junk food. 

“You guys ready for the ultimate battle the Avengers have ever faced?!” Jason asked, ushering them inside to avoid the harpies patrolling the grounds. 

Leo went straight to setting up, practically jumping with excitement. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for anything in my life.”

“Team Cap for the win.” Nico held up a fist in solidarity as he plopped down in the sea of blankets and pillows. 

An offended gasp erupted from the left of the TV where Leo was connecting cables from the laptop to the base of the screen. “Blasphemy. Iron Man is gonna wipe the streets with the Captain, then send Bucky behind bars where he belongs.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Guys, c’mon, let’s leave the fighting to the pros.” 

The other two shrugged, resigning to argue after the movie. Once Leo had finished setting up, he took a seat to Jason’s right, and Nico to his left. 

Open skies in the ceiling above them quickly turned to overcast, as if the gods themselves were interested in the outcome of the movie. The dark screen slowly lit up with the opening scene, and Leo fought hard to keep from fangirling at the sight of the strong, bolded title. 

Eventually, the boys dissolved into a more comfortable state. Bags of chips and plates of cookies spread out in front of them, all within reach. Leo watched as Nico leaned into Jason’s side somewhere around the time Steve Rogers confronted Bucky about his imminent capture. As if by instinct, Jason leaned back and swept his arm across Nico’s shoulder, snuggling against him and finding solace in the cool of Nico’s touch. 

Leo sighed and admired Iron Man on screen, absorbed in his thoughts about how he might construct such a suit. But as the film progressed, Leo found himself feeling sad about the tear between the Avengers. While he understood that Bucky was Steve’s friend, he didn’t understand why he felt the need to protect him after all the destruction he left in his wake. 

Additionally, Leo felt a bond with Tony over losing Steve. It made him think about his own life, and the way that Jason was slowly drifting from him and hanging out with Nico more and more lately. 

Leo never heard about what happened between Nico and Jason during their quest to Rome. All he knew was that something big went down, big enough to create a friendship out of nothing. And he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, and even a bit sad. He had nothing against Nico, they were movie buddies, after all. Leo knew why it really hurt, though he would never say it out loud.

Having a crush was hard enough without it being one of your best friends, but it was even harder when you had a crush on both of your best friends. And as if to put the cherry on top, it seemed as though Jason and Nico were getting closer and closer as the days went by. 

Fighting onscreen brought Leo’s attention back to reality. He watched as Iron Man tore Bucky’s mechanical arm off, noticing a wince from Nico and a frown from Jason. Suddenly, it was as if Leo was the one who pulled Nico’s arm off; as if the rift between the Avengers was a rift between Leo and his friends. 

These thoughts plagued Leo’s brain for the rest of the movie, cringing at the scenes that only seemed to drive the two sides further apart. 

At the end of the movie, Leo stared at the screen, terrified that the fate of the Avengers matched his own. Jason and Nico seemed as awestruck as he was, but no doubt for different reasons. They all moved into a more relaxed position, laying back against the pillows to discuss the movie. 

“Can you believe Iron Man?” Nico started, staring up at the constellations that painted the ceiling. 

Jason nodded in agreement. “I know. I feel like he just doesn’t understand real friendship, y’know?” 

Nico returned the nod. “Yeah. And I feel like he’s too mechanized. Like he’s more robot than human.” 

Leo bit at his fingernails, nervousness creeping into his skin. “I mean… I dunno, he’s probably feeling betrayed and abandoned by the Captain.”

“What? No way. The Captain is just trying to defend his friendship.” Nico retorted, shooting Leo a confused glance. 

“Well, I mean, Steve’s actions are kind of sketchy when you think about it. I mean, just getting too close to someone without really knowing who they are.” Without realizing it, Leo’s hair began to steam, as it did when he got nervous or scared. And right now, he was feeling a bit of both. 

Jason shifted to stare at him quizzically. “Leo, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Nico added. “You seem a bit off.”

He shrugged in response, inevitably sighing in defeat. “The movie just made me think about some stuff going on in my life. But it’s my problem, not your guys’.” 

Jason and Nico looked at each other before Jason spoke. “Dude, you know your problems are our problems too.” 

“We want to help you if we can, you know that.” 

“But what if my problem includes the two of you? You guys can’t exactly help me with that.” Leo replied, not really thinking hard about what he said, or the possible consequences of his words. 

It was Jason’s turn to shrug. “Well, we’ll see if we can. And if we can’t, there’s no harm in trying.” 

Yeah, no harm except losing two best friends. Leo thought. 

“If you really want to know…” Leo’s eyes suddenly found the floor very interesting as he spoke. “I guess I’m kind of jealous of how much time you two have been spending together since we got back from Greece. I know it’s dumb and all, but that’s how I feel. And I don’t want us to be torn about like Steve and Tony.” 

Jason’s eyes flooded with concern, and Nico’s registered confusion. “Oh…” 

“Leo, man, how could you even think that? We’re best friends till the end. We made a blood oath and everything.” Jason told him. 

Nico played tennis with eyes, looking back and forth between them. “Seriously?”

Leo shook his head. “No, that was a joke. But I mean, what other cause could there be for you guys to just drift away from me?”

The match ended with Nico’s eyes settling on Jason. “I guess we never really thought about it too much, huh, Jay? It’s probably about time we tell him.” 

Another sigh from Jason. “Yeah.” 

Now Leo was utterly confused. “Tell me what?” 

“The real reason why Nico and I have been bonding so much.” Jason looked at Nico, as if expecting him to spill the beans. 

Nico’s voice was low and timid as he spoke, echoing through the silent room.

“I’m gay.” 

Leo stared at him, still very, very confused. “Yeah, and?” 

“Well, that’s not really it.” Nico continued, looking at Jason for support. “We both kind of…”

It was Jason who finished the thought. “We both like you dude. We kind of bonded over it cuz we knew you’re straight as a log.” 

The room was silent as Leo absorbed the news. “I’m sorry, what?”

Nico’s laugh filled the room, a sound so rare and sweet it made Leo’s heart skip a beat. “You heard right. After Jason found out I was gay in Rome, he told me he liked you so that I wouldn’t feel bad. It was just a happy coincidence that I felt the same way.” 

Leo nearly slapped himself. “So, let me get this straight. You two have liked me, let me reiterate, me, for all this time, and you didn’t say anything?” 

“Like I said, we knew you were straight. And honestly, we didn’t want to ruin our friendship with you.” Jason shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the only slip in his bravado. 

Nico nodded. “You mean too much to us.” 

Leo took his head in his hands, shaking his head in disbelieve. “Guys, do you know what the first thing I did when I got back to camp was?” 

Jason furrowed his brow, Nico’s expression not far behind. “No. What was it?” 

“I was so sexually frustrated because of my crush on you two that I made out with Connor and Travis Stoll for an hour in the strawberry fields.” Leo felt himself blush, as he had never actually told anyone of his escapades before. 

Nico’s jaw practically dropped. “You did not!”

“So you are gay?” Leave it Jason to stick to the point. 

“Not everyone who likes the same sex is gay, Jay. I’m pans.” After he saw the confused look on both their faces, Leo elaborated. “Ay dios mio, pansexual. Gender doesn’t really play a role in who I like.”

Nico relaxed in his seat, lying down against the pillows beneath him. “This is too much for me to handle.” 

“It’s not every day that you’re in this predicament. I mean, what do you even do when three people all like each other?” Jason’s face was aglow with curiosity, and Leo found it hard to believe that the two of them were so ignorant when it came to matters outside monogamous heterosexuality. 

“Have you guys never heard of a polyamorous relationship?” Leo leaned back and took three chips from one of the bags behind him. “It’s like this. Chip #1 and Chip #2 can be in a relationship, or Chip #2 and Chip #3 could be in a relationship. But if all the chips like each other, they can all be in a relationship together. But it’s only equal if everyone likes one another.”

Nico sat up and crossed his legs. “So, basically what you’re saying is, we’re all doritos that wanna bang.”

“If you want to put it like that, yeah.” 

“Then I’m in.” Before Leo could figure out what Jason meant by that, he felt soft, warm lips on his own. 

Eyes wide with fear, he could just make out the mop of golden hair and smooth skin that were attached to the lips. His entire body switched to autopilot, his lips moving slowly against Jason’s and sliding one of his hands up into the soft blonde locks. 

Then he felt another pair of lips on his neck, colder than the ones on his lips, and a bit chapped, but wet with saliva as they peppered his skin with kisses. Leo separated from Jason’s and pulled Nico up by his dark hair, kissing him hard with new-found lust. 

Nico made a soft sound against his lips, working his own clearly inexperienced ones against Leo’s. And while most people might view the lack of expertise as a turn-off, Leo found it turned him on even more. After a few more seconds of kissing, Leo pulled back once more and slid his other hand into Jason’s hair before pressing the two boys together. 

Nico and Jason blushed in unison as their lips connected, and for a second, Leo mistook them for Steve and Bucky. 

No, the boys before him were much better than the ones they watched on the television. Leo watched as Jason slid his hand down Nico’s chest to firmly grasp at his side, pulling him closer while Nico tangled his hands in Jason’s hair. Leo moved forward on instinct, his hands pushing pasts the lining of both their shirts while he sucked dark red bruises into Nico’s pale skin. 

Then he moved to mark Jason’s neck with twin hickeys. Leo kissed across Jason’s jaw and then down Nico’s before licking across his pulse, which pushed against his skin in a rapid sign of his excitement. Jason pulled away from Nico and grabbed Leo’s curls roughly, earning a gasp that was soon buried under Jason’s lips. 

Nico kneeled behind Leo, kissing at his neck and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Leo’s boxers. Jason pulled away and kissed on the other side of his neck, planting his hands on Leo’s hips as Leo grinding both forward against Jason and back against Nico. Soft moans slid past his lips constantly, desperate for friction against the bulge in straining against his jeans. 

Jason’s lips were on his again as Nico’s fingers slid past the waistband, ghosting across the skin at Leo’s thighs and just below the curve of his backside. Shivers racked his body while Jason tore Leo’s shirt off, his own not far behind. Skin moved against skin as their chests met, Jason’s hands moving past Leo’s hips and pulling Nico’s shirt off before tossing it to the side without a second thought. 

The warmth of Jason on his chest and the cold of Nico against his back was a combination made in heaven, like sitting in a jacuzzi while soft drizzles of rain fell against heated skin. Nico and Jason kissed just beside Leo’s head while he sucked hard on Jason’s shoulder, his hands snaking behind him and cupping Nico’s ass so hard he heard the gasp he released, only to be sucked up by Jason in hungry passion. 

Leo lost sense of who’s hands were where, but the sound of buttons clicking open filled the room, followed in suit by the slide of zippers. Jason pulled back, standing up and sliding his jeans off elegantly before beckoning them to join him. Nico eagerly followed, slipping out of his own black jeans to expose the even paler skin of his thighs and legs. Leo was suddenly pushed back against the pillows, with Jason on his left and Nico on his right. They pulled down his shorts like animals, the striking contrast of tan to pale skin making Leo’s head spin. 

He felt Jason kiss down his chest, swirling his tongue and sucking hickeys on Leo’s chest that would last for days. Meanwhile, Nico worked his way up Leo’s legs, sucking matching marks into his thighs and ghosting across Leo’s erection with nimble fingers. 

Leo’s hips jerked up of their own accord, only to be forced down in unison by the two boys laying claim to Leo’s body. They met just above Leo’s groin, licking across each other’s lips as their hands rubbed circles on either side of his hips. 

“If I knew you guys were gonna tease me this much I would have left earlier.” Leo’s voice was full of lust and desire, sounding a bit needy, which wasn’t that far off. 

He felt, rather than heard, Jason’s chuckle on his skin, peppering it with kisses with each newly exposed inch as he pulled Leo’s boxers down. “I certainly hope you weren’t expecting otherwise.” 

Cold air rushed around his dick as it popped free from the restraints of his underwear, earning a muffled gasp from above. Nico was quick the wrap his small, thin fingers around the girth, not making it around completely. Jason kissed the tip and licked up the precum that had gathered there, pressing Leo’s hips down on either side to prevent him from bucking up. 

Suddenly, the nimble touch on his erection disappeared, earning a small whine from Leo’s lips. With his eyes closed, Leo felt a weight settle on his chest, followed by a searing heat pressed up against his cheek. His eyes slid open a bit, blush growing on his cheeks as he gazed up at Nico, sitting on his chest, his own erection being the cause of the change in temperature against his skin. 

Nico smirked at the reaction that no doubt displayed itself proudly on Leo’s face. “I thought you might want something to suck on.” 

“When did you become so confident?” Leo countered, raising an eyebrow as his calloused fingers gripped the base of the dick in front of him. 

The boy on top of him shrugged as he gripped Leo’s hair, forcing the head of his dick against Leo’s lips. “Right around the time I saw you thrashing and moaning while we marked you up like our bitch.” 

Leo’s lips moved around Nico’s dick, and he caught the pleasure that soared across Nico’s face. With all the talk going on up here, Leo had completely forgotten about Jason.

He was quickly reminded of his presence when he felt his dick being engulfed into the wet warmth that had to be Jason’s mouth. Leo’s moans vibrated around Nico’s erection, earning a gasp and a small thrust from above. Arms from above found a home on either side of Leo’s head, Nico thrusting in tandem with Jason’s bobbing. 

The slap of skin against skin filled the room, mixing in with Nico’s moans, bouncing off the marble and echoing around them. Jason pulled up, using his hand to stroke Leo’s dick and suckig on his own fingers for a bit before sliding one into Nico’s hole unannounced. 

Nico threw his head back, eyes wide with pleasure and surprise. Jason smirked behind him, kissing and licking at Nico’s bouncing ass, wasting no time as he slid another in after the first. 

Leo reached back and slapped Nico’s ass, grabbing it after and simultaneously pushing him down further into his mouth. Judging by the increased moaning from Nico, Leo guessed Jason had added another finger. He looked up to see Jason whispering in Nico’s ear, and while he couldn’t hear what he was saying exactly, the whines that escaped Nico’s mouth were enough for Leo to take a guess. 

After a while, Jason pulled his fingers roughly out of Nico and gestured for Leo to sit up. Jason grabbed Leo’s hair with his free hand and looked him deep in the eyes, his own reflecting the lust Leo felt. “I want you to fuck him.” 

“Yessir.” Leo obeyed eagerly, taking the condom Jason offered and sliding it onto his erection with a low groan. Jason tossed him a small bottle, which Leo popped open immediately, pouring the contents onto his dick. 

A second later, he turned to Nico, whose back was arched with his ass up in the air for Leo to take. His dick twitched at the thought, not hesitating before he slid the head of his erection past Nico’s puckered entrance with ease, thanks to Jason. 

Nico’s moans filled the air as if on cue. Jason shifted his head just beneath Leo’s groin, wrapping his lips around Nico’s dick and sliding a finger into Leo’s entrance. 

Leo gasped in surprise, pushing into Nico and back against Jason’s finger with every thrust. It was around the time that Leo started moving faster that Jason added another finger. The stimulation attacked his senses with pleasure. Jason’s sucking caused Nico to tighten against him at random intervals, only adding to the assault of ecstasy. 

They set up a steady system, with Nico finally adjusted to Leo’s length and Leo adjusted to Jason’s three fingers. And just as Leo began to feel in control of the whole situation, Jason fingers were replaced with something much larger and longer. 

A hand in his hair pulled Leo’s head back, his mouth wide open in a perfect circle. Jason’s hands slid down his body and planted themselves on his hips, moving with his thrusts in tandem. Leo pulled Nico up against his chest, his thrusts getting faster and faster in pursuit of achieving the pleasure of Nico’s hole and the feeling of Jason’s dick pressing against his prostate. 

Jason helped, of course, angling himself so that he hit that spot every time, and so Leo did the same with Nico. The boys released identical moans into the air; Jason’s primal instincts kicked in, thrusting hard and offbeat with Leo in all the right ways.

With one hand on Nico’s chest, Leo grabbed Nico’s dick with his other and stroked it in tandem with his thrusts. 

“L-Leo!” His name on Nico’s lips was heaven to his ears, encouraging him to go faster and harder.

Leo felt himself coming close to the edge himself, and by the growing sloppiness of the thrusts behind him, he guessed Jason was close as well.

Then the most amazing thing happened. 

Nico screamed in pleasure as he came, tightening around Leo and pushing him over the edge as well. And in a chain reaction, Leo tightened around Jason as his orgasm shook through his body. Judging by the spasms of Jason’s erection inside him, Leo guessed Jason came as well. 

Leo rode out their climaxes, thrusting into Nico during his and riding Jason through his own. Then, in one heap of sweat and testosterone, the boys collapsed onto their sides. Leo slid out of Nico with a shiver, and felt Jason do the same. The two of them had just enough energy to pull the condoms off and set them aside before the beginnings of after-orgasm bliss took over. 

With Leo in the middle, Nico curled into his side on his right and Jason wrapped his arms around Leo’s chest on his left. For a while, Jason peppered small, chaste kisses against Leo’s skin. But soon enough, Nico’s arm wrapped across Leo’s chest and joined Jason’s. 

The three of them turned into one big cuddle pile, and it wasn’t long before Jason and Nico drifted off to sleep. Leo glanced down at their perfect faces, fixed into small, pleased smiles.

Nico’s black hair fell across his pale forehead in strike contrast, his chest rising and falling in steady rhythm. Leo traced the smooth skin down to his hips, which curved perfectly before meeting thin thighs and legs. 

Jason, on the other hand, had his hair pressed back against his head, still held in place by whatever product he used to create his perfect signature style. His tanned skin stretched down to expertly sculpted pecs and abs that evolved into the small stretch of hair between his navel and his groin. Leo could feel Jason’s muscles relaxing against his own chest, and registered the steady breathing that, like Nico’s, meant he too had drifted off into Slumberland. 

Leo wrapped his arms around the sleeping boys, one hand resting against skin cold as ice and the other rubbing circles into warm, tanned flesh. He sighed contently, his eyes sliding shut as he spoke. 

“I love you.”


End file.
